Ultimate (Movie Series)
Ultimate Heroes is a 7-movie movie series that includes the characters of Power Rangers, Danny Phantom, Ninjago, Now You See Me, Rover, Marvel, Phineas and Ferb, Teen Titans Go, and The LEGO Movie. The heroes must stand against an evil threat called- The Legion of Business. Cast * David Kaufman- Danny Phantom * Will Ferrell- Lord Business * Dave Franco - Lloyd Garmadon and Jack Wilder * Brennan Meija- Tyler Navarro * James Davies- Chase Randall * Tara Strong- Raven * Vincent Tong- Kai * Michael Adamthwaitte- Jay/The Mystery Hero * Brent Miller- Zane * Scott Menville- Robin * Kirby Morrow- Cole * James Spader- Ultron * Jesse Eisenburg- J. Daniel Atlas * Mark Ruffalo- Dylan Rhodes * Chris Evans- James McLain * Jennifer Lawrence- Rover * Chris Pratt- Emmet * Grey DeLisle- Sam Manson * Ricky D'Shon Collins- Tucker Foley * Robert Downey Jr.- Iron Man * Ron Perlman- Slade Wilson * Greg Cipes- Beast Boy * Khary Payton- Cyborg * Vincent Martella- Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster- Ferb Fletcher * Dee Bradley Baker- Perry * Dan Povenmire- Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh- Major Monogram *Ashley Tisdale- Candace Flynn *Paul Dobson- Sensei Wu *Mark Oliver- Lord Garmadon Plot (Ultimate) (Rated PG-13) (2017) It is a quiet day in Ultimate City, with the Ultimate Heroes just relaxing in their tower, when suddenly the alert goes off of a major threat. Lord Business has gathered new villains to become the Legion of Business. The Ultimate Heroes also find a large heist led by Avactivator. The heroes send Lloyd, Danny, Tyler, Chase, and Raven to stop them, but Lord Business shows up and sucks Danny, Raven, and Tyler into a black hole. Now the heroes must find a way to stop this plot, but, without their leader? When Lloyd and Chase get back to the tower, the heroes are shocked to learn that they lost the battle and that a much bigger threat has been learned of. Then, Lloyd scans for the heroes and discover their location: The Temple of Doom. Lloyd, Chase, Zane, Robin, and Kai go to the temple in the Ultimate Heroes Super Charger and find its location to be the home of a mystery hero, who attacks them but suddenly recognizes Kai and Zane and reveals himself to be Jay Gordon, the missing member of the Ultimate Heroes. Suddenly, Danny, Raven, and Tyler are seen hanging from a chain, with Lord Business behind them. The heroes are then captured and Lord Business sends a ransom note to the remaining Ultimate Heroes. He tells them to bring James McLain's golden tuxedo to the town square in exchange for ONE hero. James McLain, Danny Atlas, Jack Wilder, and Dylan Rhodes bring the tuxedo, but reveal they are here to beat up Lord Business and they call the Ultimate Heroes Super Charger, which hits Lord Business, and freeing the heroes, who get in the Super Charger and drive back to the tower, where the Ultimate Heroes plan to get Lord Business defeated. Emmet announces that he is going to take on Lord Business's army by himself! Emmet goes to attack Lord Business and he gets laughed at, and Emmet gets mad. Lord Business gets Emmet sucked in the black hole, which kills Emmet. The Ultimate Heroes watch for the copter, and fly down and knock Lord Business, making him go to sleep. They take him to the police, who put him in prison on charge of murder and theft. The credits roll with the song "Everything is Awesome" The movie ends up grossing 2.3 billion dollars Plot (Ultimate Infinity) (Rated PG-13) (2019) 2 years after the apparent death of Emmet, the Ultimate Heroes have disbanded, and now a new threat to the world has been discovered. Deathstroke has called as a one-man war to the remaining heroes, who get the team back together to fight him. The heroes get a call saying that a few security cameras have picked up Emmet walking down the street. The heroes send Lloyd and Jack Wilder to find Emmet, who runs away when he sees them. But Emmet trips and is taken back to Ultimate Tower. Emmet reveals that he dropped a dummy from the second story of a building to make Lord Business think he was really in front of him. The reason he did it was so he could have 4 years of quiet, but the heroes only gave him two. Then Emmet goes down to take a quiet nap. Jack and Lloyd go to the place where Deathstroke is fighting the heroes, who he has captured. Jack hits his mask with playing cards and Lloyd kicks Deathstrokes stomach, but Deathstroke seems to know their moves. Jack and Lloyd call on the Ultimate Heroes Super Charger, hitting Deathstroke and knocking him unconscious. Jack and Lloyd free the heroes and take Deathstroke to the police. This movie grosses 1.3 billion dollars. Plot (Ultimate 3)(Rated PG-13) (2024) 5 years after the one-man war against the heroes, Deathstroke escapes from the police with Lord Business, allowing a black hole to open under Ultimate City. The heroes and all of Ultimate City are sucked into an alternate dimension- which only Danny, Sam, and Tucker recognize- the Ghost Zone. Danny tells the heroes to abandon the tower and to go to his old home, where the portal is rapidly opening and closing. The heroes fly over to the ghost portal, but all the villains follow them and run into Fenton Works, capturing it for their own and kicking the heroes out, and destroying Ultimate City. Danny Phantom suddenly wakes up and realizes he is in Ultimate Tower, and nobody has escaped from jail. But suddenly they figure out about a new menace- the Rover. They go and turn her back to good. When they get back to the tower, the discover it is floating! They turn around and Garmadon is there fighting Wu. Wu and Garmadon are really beating each other up, and Jack comes in and knocks Garmadon under the tower. The tower falls on Garmadon, knocking him underground into the underworld, where he finds the helmet of Darkness and comes overground to where Ultimate City's town square is, knocking a building down in the process. Danny decides to go fight Garmadon himself, and Garmadon loses a hand in the process. Garmadon faints and cries half to death. Suddenly, he grows twice the size with a new hand. Garmadon reveals that when he gets really beat up, he grows twice the size. Suddenly, he gets stomped on by the Ulti-Mech and taken to the police. The heroes head back home and forget completely about the fact that they got really beat up. The movie grosses 2.44 billion dollars.